imaginesongcontestfandomcom-20200215-history
Imagine Song Contest 7
Paris, France |Row 4 title = Winner |Row 4 info = "Gangnam Style" PSY |Row 5 title = Timeline |Row 5 info = ◄ 6 file:ISC_Mini.png 8 ►}} ISC #7 was the seventh edition of Imagine Song Contest which started on the 5th October. 52 users submitted an entry and there were 3 semi finals. Host city :For further information, see Paris is the capital and most populous city of France. It is situated on the River Seine, in the north of the country, at the heart of the Île-de-France region. Within its administrative limits (the 20 arrondissements), the city had 2,234,105 inhabitants in 2009 while its metropolitan area is one of the largest population centres in Europe with more than 12 million inhabitants. An important settlement for more than two millennia, by the late 12th century Paris had become a walled cathedral city that was one of Europe's foremost centres of learning and the arts and the largest city in the Western world until the turn of the 18th century. Paris was the focal point for many important political events throughout its history, including the French Revolution. Today it is one of the world's leading business and cultural centres, and its influence in politics, education, entertainment, media, science, fashion and the arts all contribute to its status as one of the world's major cities. The city has one of the largest GDPs in the world, €607 billion (US$845 billion) as of 2011, and as a result of its high concentration of national and international political, cultural and scientific institutions is one of the world's leading tourist destinations. The Paris Region hosts the world headquarters of 30 of the Fortune Global 500 companies in several business districts, notably La Défense, the largest dedicated business district in Europe. Participants 'Returning artists' Carly Rae Jepsen previously participated in the second edition as a representative of Canada. Enrique Iglesias previously participated in the second edition as a representative of Spain. Eric Saade previously participated in the fifth edition as a representative of Sweden. Getter Jaani previously participated in the first edition as a representative of Estonia. Ivi Adamou previously participated in the third, fourth and fifth edition as a representative of Bulgaria and Cyprus. Lea Michele previously participated in the fourth edition as a representative of the United States. Lena Meyer-Landrut previously participated in the fourth edition as a representative of Germany. Leona Lewis previously participated in the second edition as a representative of Guyana. Meital De Razon previously participated in the fourth edition as a representative of Israel. Nicki Minaj previously participated in the second and third edition as a representative of Trinidad & Tobago. Rihanna previously participated in the fourth and fifth edition as a representative of Barbados. Severina previously participated in the third edition as a representative of Croatia. Shakira previously participated in the first edition as a representative of Spain. Disqualifications In the first semi final, FYR Macedonia was disqualified as they did not vote. However even if FYR Macedonia did vote on time, they would not have qualified to the final. In the second semi final, Finland was disqualified as they did not vote. However even if Finland did vote on time, they would not have qualified to the final. Results 'Semi-final 1' The first semi final had 17 entries. Only 7 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 2' The second semi final had 17 entries. Only 7 countries qualified. 'Semi-final 3' The third semi final had 17 entries. Only 7 countries qualified. 'Wildcards' Wildcard battles were introduced in the sixth edition of Imagine Song Contest. It was introduced to try and give underrated songs another chance at getting to the final. 'Final' This is a list of the songs that managed to get to the final and where they will run in the final recap. Map External links *Semi-final 1 recap *Semi-final 1 results *Semi-final 2 recap *Semi-final 2 results *Semi-final 3 recap *Semi-final 3 results *Wildcard battles *Wildcard battle results *Final recap *Final results Category:ISC Editions